Tell Me
by iheartfluff
Summary: Stiles goes to see the doctor. Slash, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tell Me

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Derek/Stiles, with minor pairings.

Warnings: Mpreg, hints of underage sex, language

Beta: Name: StraightThroughYourHeart, thank you so much! You're awesome.

A/N: This is my first teen wolf fic, so hopefully everyone isn't too ooc. Let me know what ya think, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oh God," is all Stiles could say before he had to lean over the toilet bowl, throwing up for the second time this morning. For two weeks straight, his sickness had yet to miss a beat; he was sick every morning. He figured after the first week, whatever bug he had would be gone, but it had yet to lighten up.<p>

After waiting for a moment, making sure his stomach was somewhat settled, he slowly pulled himself up and flushed the toilet. He inhaled a deep breath and walked over to the sink, where he washed his face and went to brush his teeth.

Once he finished getting himself ready for school, he grabbed his school bag and headed stairs and over to the kitchen.

"Morning," Stiles greeted his dad while he walked over to the fridge and peeked inside, hoping to find something that'll help his stomach calm down. 'Of course not, why would life be that nice to me?' Stiles thought after letting a sigh out.

"Feeling any better, kiddo?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned, as he sipped on his coffee. He knew his son hadn't been feeling very good as of lately, and it was starting to worry him. He could tell that he was lacking sleep by how tired he always was, and also by how he wasn't eating.

"Hm?" Stiles looked back over at his dad. Then with a shrug of his shoulders, went back to digging around in the fridge before finally deciding on a dill pickle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just, um, an upset stomach or something."

The sheriff watched his son and shook his head. "Maybe if you actually ate good food instead of junk, your stomach might not get upset at what you offer it."

"There's nothing wrong with how I eat," Stiles retorted while rolling his eyes before heading the front door. "Gotta run, or I'll be late for school."

((At the school))

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked with a worried look. Something was off about his best friend, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I mean, ever since the battle with the Alpha, something has changed about you..."

Stiles sighed softly; he hated how everyone always worried about him. Sure, he was human and everyone else was a werewolf, but that doesn't mean he wasn't able to take care of himself.

"Seriously, I mean, even your scent is off," Scott stated in a confused tone. This was weird to him; he had no idea why his best friend's scent was different. Even though he wasn't sure, he wanted to find out.

The other teen stopped in tracks and looked over at Scott. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it," Scott frowned. "It's like, um, you have two more scents mixed with yours."

Stiles blinked at his best friend, unsure of what to say. "Um, how? I mean, I can understand one other smell, but I-," he stopped once he noticed Scott was looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Why is Derek's scent mixed with yours?"

Stiles' hand reached behind his head and gently rubbed the back of his neck, while he also bit down on his bottom lip. "Wh-what you talking about? Why would I have Derek's scent on me? I rarely ever see the guy." Stiles knew he was screwed.

After the battle with the Alpha, Derek had come into his room and had a long talk with the human. And not long after that, the werewolf had him pinned down on his bed and had sex with him. It wasn't like they were trying to hide anything from the rest of the pack; they just didn't want everyone in their business.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles, knowing his friend was lying by how fast his heart was beating.

"Wow, look at the time. Better get to class before we're late." Stiles rushed off before Scott could question him anymore.

Stiles let out a small grunt once he took his usual seat in the class and then rested his head on the desk, while he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach.

'I don't know who I pissed off, but I'm sorry for whatever I did,' he thought as his stomach started to feel weird on him again.

Once the finally bell rang, Stiles hurried out of his last class and went on his way to his Jeep, hoping that he could get to it without being stopped by one of his friends.

"Stiles, wait up!"

Stiles let out a groan before he tossed his backpack in his Jeep, but waited on Scott and Allison. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. We were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight," Allison asked with a smile.

Stiles eyed his friends. "Um, can't tonight. I have a ton of homework, and such. Sorry." He hated that he just lied to his friends, but he wasn't in the mood for people and their million questions. All he wanted to do was go home, eat some more pickles for some strange reason, and take a nap. Yeah, a nap sounded real good right now to him.

"Since you have been sick, we haven't gotten to see you much; even at the pack meetings," Scott stated. Stiles let out a sigh and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, feeling bad about turning down his friends offer.

"I know, I know, but I'm still not feeling too hot. And plus, like I said, I have a ton of homework."

Allison looked over at Scott, who had a worried face and reached out to gently touch his arm. "We understand, Stiles. Maybe later on when you feel better."

Stiles gave his friends the best smile he could pull off at the moment, trying to hide how he really felt. After giving them a wave, he hopped into his Jeep and headed off home.

When he finally made it home, he left his backpack in his Jeep and tiredly walked inside. He was beyond tired, so he decided to skip the food part and just went upstairs to his room. He took his shoes off and jumped right onto his bed, snuggling down into it after stretching his legs out. "Now this is heaven," he said out loud.

"Still not feeling good?"

Stiles jerked up when he heard the voice, but calmed down after he saw it was only Derek. "Didn't get much sleep last night. I think my bladder has a mind of its own," he replied, laughing weakly.

Derek walked over to the bed and took a spot next to the teenager, who moved so he was now on his side. "Were you able to eat today?"

"No, well, I was able to eat a little something. Pickles and man was it good." The older man looked over at him and shook his head.

"You're sick and all you could pick out was pickles, have you tried soup?" Derek wasn't sure why his lover was sick like he was, but he knew he was sure he was pissed at him for his eating habits as of lately. From what Stiles had told him, so far all he had been able to keep down in pickles, mac and cheese, and potato chips.

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved so he was on his back, his arm resting over his eyes. "Yes and the smell of it for some reason made me feel worst."

"Have you gone to see a doctor yet?"

Stiles let out a yawn and turned his head and moved his arm after he felt the bed dipping, and then turned back onto his side and wrapped his arms around Derek.

"He's out of town. They said he'll be back in another week." Stiles wasn't going to lie, for some reason he felt better once he started cuddling against his lover; the stomach pain calmed down more than it was in the past two weeks.

Derek looked down at the younger teen and started combing his fingers through his short hair, hoping it would help calm Stiles' body down some. "You can come see my doctor; he's not far from here."

Stiles lifted his head up and looked over at Derek. "You have a doctor?"

Derek rested his hand on the back of Stiles' neck and softly started to massage the skin, frowning at how tense he was. "He has been the doctor for my family for as long as I can remember. So, I'll see about getting you an appointment with him."

All Stiles could do was nod, enjoying the massage Derek was giving him. The past two weeks had been pretty rough on him and his body, so he was going to enjoy the soft touches his lover was giving him. With a content sigh, he rested his head against Derek's arm and slowly started going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tell Me

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Derek/Stiles, with minor pairings.

Warnings: Mpreg, hints of underage sex, language

Beta: Name: StraightThroughYourHeart, thank you so much! You're awesome, like always.

A/N: I first what to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I don't think I say it enough. I can't tell you how happy I was to see the amount of hits this story has gotten. HUGS! I also wanted to say how sorry I was about taking so long to update, I got stuck. That's why this chapter is so short, so please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer.

* * *

><p>"There's no other way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt. You're pregnant."<p>

Stiles' face went pale after hearing the doctor's words, repeating them in his brain as he tried to figure out if he heard right. There was no way what the doctor was true; how in the world is he pregnant?

"Um, co-come again?" Stiles stuttered.

"You're –," the doctor stopped once he noticed the look on Stiles; the teenager looked like he was about ready to bolt out of the room. "Listen…"

"Oh my God, there's no way!" Stiles covered his face with his hands as he pondered on how this was even possible; he was a man. And men normally don't get pregnant. "I mean, how is this even possible?"

The doctor cleared his throat while he took a seat in a chair. "Well, first let me tell you something. I've been a doctor for over thirty years, and just about fifteen years of it was spent on supernatural people."

Stiles uncovered his face and looked over at the doctor. "And?"

"This isn't the first time I've dealt with a male pregnancy," the doctor stated. "Just my first time with a human."

Stiles blinked and then let out a groan. "Great. Just great.

The doctor let out a small sigh. "Male pregnancy isn't very common; at least not like it used to be. However, it has happened before. "

"Huh?"

"Well, not long after werewolves were first created, the gods wanted the race to grow and expand. At the time, homosexuals were just as common as heterosexuals, so they made it so that both male and female werewolves could get pregnant."

Stiles nodded. "But that doesn't explain how I got knocked up, though," he said with a confused look.

"That's a tricky question. Has Derek said anything about you being his mate, or has he claimed you?" the doctor asked, trying to figure out how this happened. He knew the poor boy was probably freaked out, so he was going to do his best to come up with some answers for him.

"Hm." Stiles blushed softly before he tugged on the collar of his shirt, showing the doctor the bite mark on his neck.

"That might have something to do it, I'm not sure. What I can say is that I'll make a few calls and see if I can get in touch with someone who might know something. I'll get in touch with you if I come up with any information, okay?" Stiles nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in a month."

(( At Stiles' House ))

Stiles took off his shoes and goes to take a seat on the edge of his bed, while he thought about his appointment with the doctor. "Why me, who did I piss off?" he grumbled before flopping back onto his bed, tired from the long day. He wasn't having any sickness in the morning like he was about a week ago, but he still felt like shit.

"What did the doctor say?" Stiles jerked up.

"Hell, why must you sneak up on me like that?" He placed his hand over his heart and let out a small breath. "He, um, said I had a really bad stomach –''

"Don't lie to me, Stiles. And don't say you're not, because I can tell by your pulse," Derek said cutting Stiles off before he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Stiles' neck; nuzzling his nose against the skin. "So, I'm going to ask again; what did the doctor say?"

"Well, um." Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to say it. "I-I'm pregnant." Stiles froze when he felt Derek's body tensed up, causing the teen to worry.

Derek pulled back from Stiles and looked him in the eye and then moved to sit on the bed, next to the teen. "Did he say how far you are?"

Stiles shook his head. "No." Stiles cleared his throat. "Derek, um," he paused when Derek stood up and headed towards to the window. "Hey, where you're going?"

"I'll be back."

"Please, don't leave me to do this on my own," Stiles pleaded.

"I promise I'll be back." And with that, Derek headed out the window.

Stiles ran both of his hands toward his short hair, trying to calm himself down. "Damn it."


End file.
